Common Raven
The common raven (Corvus corax) is a magnificent bird; bigger than a buzzard, it is the largest passerine (perching) bird in Europe, and is deeply embedded in mythology. The glossy plumage is entirely black with greenish and lilac sheens. The large bill is very thick and heavy looking, the wings are narrow, and the tail is wedge-shaped. The sexes are similar in appearance, but females are somewhat smaller than males. Juveniles are duller than adults, and have a variable amount of brown in the plumage. A variety of vocalisations are produced, including a korrp call and a krack-krack-krack of alarm. In spring and during courtship, a range of unusual sounds can be heard such as clucks, a klong and pops. Male and female common ravens pair for life and lay up to six blue-green eggs per clutch. In England, ravens are kept at Tower of London. Legend has it that if the ravens leave, both the tower and the monarchy will fall. Although carrion forms a large part of their diet, ravens are also proficient hunters. Roles * It (along with Bald Eagle) played Ruppell's Griffon Vulture in The Grizzly King and The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride * They (along with Bald Eagles) played the Vultures in The North America Book * They played Molt, and the Grasshoppers (along with Bald Eagles, American Crows, Black-Billed Magpies and Common Grackles) in A Wildlife's Life * It played Iago in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Xianglong in Northeastern Asian Animal * It played Mystic Firebird in Animal Rangers Mystic Force Gallery Common raven glamor.jpg CommonRaven.jpg Common-Raven-side.jpg Raven, Common (Balto II).jpg|Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) secret-kells-disneyscreencaps.com-5745.jpg TatLoNB Ravens.png snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5777.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7416.jpg|Sleeping Beauty (1959) Raven (Wild Kratts).png RavenCommon_HENDRIX.png SJ Raven.png IMG 0294.PNG Zzznormal_Image39.png Too Windy To Fly.png|Beginner's Bible (1995) Math Homework.png|Arthur (1996-2018) Too Windy To Fly Today Cartoon.png srRaven-001.png No Nothing Nobody Never.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) ANA_Raven.png R7.png Star_meets_Common_Raven.png|Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) Russell the Raven.jpeg Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|The Secret of NIMH (1982) Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg Jeremy in The Secret of NIMH.jpg Jeremythecrow.jpeg Cat Returns Screenshot 0905.jpg Raven IC.png FHFIF Ravens.png Books 0DC74E94-250A-46D2-99A9-7808D24CB526.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (44).jpeg 3D998737-D39E-4CE5-BDED-48DDE744FC9D.jpeg 8B287C28-D535-4540-A4F7-0F900E2B0AA5.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg 80A728B5-89DF-47AD-9766-ED3979C7EA67.jpeg 294A415C-8701-4AF7-A94E-F2FD3549AD56.jpeg 87A0336F-0101-4799-B5ED-360162120EB5.jpeg 61CA193E-8955-41EC-AA32-1E9250C049FF.jpeg See Also * Australian Raven * Chihuahuan Raven * Thick-Billed Raven * White-Necked Raven * Little Raven * Fan-Tailed Raven Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Perching Birds Category:Birds Category:Sleeping Beauty Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Black Animals Category:Barbozatoons Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Maryland Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:The Beginner's Bible Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:The Miracle Maker; The Story Of Jesus Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Tinker Bell Animals Category:Raven Tales Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Milo and Otis Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: European Expeditions Animals Category:Game of Thrones Animals Category:Faeries (1999) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sofia the First Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Sword Art Online Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Animal Farm Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Brave Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Aladdin Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals